It Only Takes A Moment
by MegCurtis
Summary: The scene on the Ferris Wheel, but slightly different. FerrisWheelShipping.


**A/N: I'm trying to follow the game as much as possible with this fic (which is why I used the name "White" instead of "Hilda" or "Touko"). Since I will be trying to follow the game, White will not be saying much... just so you know. The story's more or less based on the song "It only takes a moment" from "Hello, Dolly".**

**This is my first Pokemon fic, and I hope you enjoy it.**

"You're looking for Team Plasma, right?" N asked when he came up to me. I don't know what N, of all people, was doing at the entrance of an amusement park. I had mixed feelings about seeing him here. Part of me wanted to just turn around and get away from this weirdo. Another part wanted to know why he was so interested in me looking for Team Plasma. I wasn't even looking for them at that particular moment, I was going to the gym to get my next badge, but even if I was looking for them, I don't see how that's any of his business. However, most of me was glad he was here. Secretly, I kind of liked the guy. He wasn't necessarily bad or good, he was just... odd. I've only met him a few times, and, honestly, I don't know that much about him. But the way he's sort of in and out of touch with reality fascinates me. "I think they ran into the amusement park. Come with me". I follow him as he leads me into the amusement park.

I looked around for any signs of Team Plasma, but all I saw were average park-goers and a huge Ferris Wheel with Pokeball-themed gondolas. "They're not here". You don't say. Pointing out people who look like they're going to some sort of Renaissance Fair isn't exactly rocket science. If they were here, we both would have seen them by now. "Let's ride the Ferris Wheel and see if we can spot them". I blush at this, but luckily he doesn't seem to notice. I couldn't imagine myself alone in the gondola of a Ferris Wheel with N. It seems like it would be awkward (which it probably will be), but at the same time romantic. "I love Ferris Wheels. The circular motion... The mechanics... They're like collections of elegant formulas." He talked about it as if it were a dream.

We get into the gondola of the Ferris Wheel. He sat across from me, and you could tell he was very excited about this Ferris Wheel ride. His smile was almost childlike. I try to stay calm as we begin to ascend. I try to focus on my hands in my lap and ignore the city outside of the window as it begins to get smaller and smaller. I'm not afraid of heights. They just make me feel nervous.

I looked back over at N, who I expected to be staring out the window and admiring the view. Instead, he was staring at me. He looked at me as though he was seeing me for the first time. I've never seen him look at me like this before. Usually, when he looks at me, it seems like he isn't fully there. Like he's there physically, but not mentally, as if there's something he thinks about constantly in the back of his mind. For some reason, I'm actually flattered to see him looking at me this way. I think most girls would probably feel uncomfortable, but I think it's nice to be the center of his attention for once.

"White, there's something I need to tell you", he said as the gondola came to a stop at the top of the Ferris Wheel. He broke my gaze and glanced out the window before looking back at me. "I...", he paused for a moment, as if he had lost the words, "... care about you. A lot. More than I need to..." I was shocked by this. N actually cares about me? "... and I was wondering if you care about me, too. Do you?"

"Yes". That's all I could say. I wanted to say more, to explain to him why I care or how much I actually do care about him even though sometimes I act like I don't, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find the right words.

It seems as though my answer surprised him because he looked like he couldn't believe it. "You know, I was raised to believe that all humans were evil", he said, "That all of them were cruel and mean and that they captured and used their Pokemon out of greed. That they didn't care about anyone or anything but themselves... But you're different. I knew this from the moment I first battled you. You seemed very kind, and your Pokemon already really like you even though you had just gotten them. From that point on, I really liked you, and I can't say that about most humans. Every time I would look at you after that, I would get this feeling," he placed his hand on his chest, over the area where his heart was, "You know? Like I really wanted to be with you. White, I've never told anyone this before, but..." he leaned in closer to me, "I think I'm in love with you", he said what I never thought he would say, "and I think I have been from the moment our eyes first met".

I didn't know what to say. _N_ was in love with me? N was in love with _me_... N was in _love_ with me. I couldn't believe it. Why would he love me? I'm not that great. There are plenty of other girls out there who are better than me. My heart began to race, and I was at a loss of words. All I could do was stare deep into his innocent, pale blue eyes.

"Do you love me, too?" His voice brought me back to reality.

"..Yes."

He smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that." But his smile began to fade when he said that. "There's something else you need to know about me." What could it be? He's so mysterious. Now that I think about it, I don't know all that much about him. Yet here he is, up in the gondola of a Ferris Wheel with me, telling me his life story. I can't believe he trusts me so much. I wonder how much he knows about me...

"I am the King of Team Plasma," he took my hands and held them in his, "And I want you to be my queen".


End file.
